


in a quiet water'd land

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: camelotsolstice, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroes are waylaid by the elements and find themselves forced into an unexpected camping holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a quiet water'd land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heather11483 in the '09 camelotsolstice exchange.

There was a guardhouse by the path that led to the river crossing that led back to Camelot's outer borders, and from there, home. The four of them slowed their horses to a halt, frowning.

"That wasn't there when we arrived," said Gwen, feeling slightly uneasy.

"No, it wasn't," Arthur murmured to himself, dismounting, a hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

Gwen glanced at Merlin and Morgana. Then they were all climbing down and walking towards the building - little more than a shack, really. A old man appeared at the entrance and walked towards them.

"He's only a villager," Morgana said quietly.

"And looks unarmed, more to the point," said Arthur. "What's your business here?" he called out.

"Sir, you cannot pass this way," the man replied

"Whyever not?" Morgana asked.

"It has been a warm spring this year, and a great deal of snow has melted and come down into the valley. The crossing hasflooded, you cannot come through this way. I'm here by order of the Queen to warn travellers."

"But, this is the only passage through to Camelot," said Gwen.

The man nodded. "Do not despair, gentle lady - this flooding is not uncommon, and in my lifetime I have never known it to last more than a week."

"A week?" Arthur repeated. "My father expects us back tomorrow."

"Then I am sorry, but your father will have to wait. Do not despair, there's ample room to make camp here, or, if you would prefer, there is a village a mile or two to the east who would be more than happy to offer food and shelter to weary travellers such as yourselves."

Arthur looked at a loss, clearly unused to being foiled by something so beyond his control as the elements.

"Arthur, it's all right," Gwen said, stepping towards him. "I'm sure that someone's noticed the flooding on the other side and taken word back to the king, he'll know why you're delayed."

"Yes, but --" Arthur turned around to face the others. "What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Impromptu holiday?" Merlin suggested with a winning smile.

"Come on, Arthur. You haven't completely forgotten how to have fun, have you?" Morgana teased.

Arthur took a breath in retort, and then deflated.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion," said the man, "let me take you to our village. You all look weary, I'm sure a hot meal wouldn't grow amiss. The sun will be setting soon."

Gwen glanced at Arthur, and then spoke before he had a chance to say anything. "We'd be very grateful, thank you."

+

The village was called Layden, and it was beautiful. It reminded Gwen a little of Ealdor, both in size and in the feeling of bustling contentment, villagers hard at work but glad to be doing it. Gwen wondered if she might have lived like this, if her mother and father had never decided to strike out for Camelot when she was only a few months old.

A woman came up to them, brushing her hands off on her skirt. She was not tall but her bearing suggested she was someone of some importance here. "Henry - more wayward travellers?"

Henry nodded and stopped his horse. "This here's Elizabeth, and there's always room at her table."

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Gwen, to general agreement from the others.

"You're in luck today as well," Elizabeth said, as she led them to a place at the edge of the village where they could tether their horses. "The whole village is gathering for a feast tonight; we'd be honoured to have guests."

"We timed this unexpected visit well, then," said Gwen with a smile. "Can we help at all in your preparations?"

"Stephen could always use an extra hand or two in the kitchens, if you or your friends feel so inclined. Come this way, I'll show you."

Elizabeth set off towards the centre of the village, and Gwen was distracted by a hissing sound behind her - Arthur, calling her name. She dropped back.

"Guinevere, what are you doing?" Arthur muttered. "You know I can't cook!"

"Then I think this is an excellent opportunity for you to learn," Gwen said sweetly. "I promise I'll guide you through it nice and slowly, and with luck you won't poison anyone at all."

Arthur's ensuing look of horror was one that Gwen would cherish for weeks to come.

+

Gwen set Arthur to peeling potatoes - it involved a knife, so Arthur took to it better than he might have expected. Morgana had never been much of a cook either but she was a quick learner and soon got the hang of the slow, even stirs the stew needed as more and more ingredients were added, fresh vegetables and hunks of meat. Merlin was put in charge of the carrots, and Gwen had a feeling magic was responsible for the perfectly-sliced chunks that were appearing on the chopping board. But then, they didn't talk about that.

"This is quite fun, actually," Arthur said in a tone of such childlike surprise that Gwen had to bite her lip and turn away to stop herself from laughing at him.

"What brings you to the crossing?" Stephen, the cook, asked as he came over to give Gwen fresh herbs to chop.

"Oh, just visiting some old friends," Gwen said lightly, glancing at Arthur. These villagers didn't need to know they were hosting the crown prince of Camelot and the Lady Morgana. She'd hate to see their generosity, willingly given, turned into duty.

She was aware of Arthur nodding almost imperceptibly in the corner of her vision, and she sensed Morgana and Merlin listening in too. "This delay's a little unfortunate, but I'm sure our families won't miss us too much."

"In the meantime, we are very glad to have you - visitors in the spring will bring good fortune come harvest," said Stephen.

Gwen smiled and scooped up bay leaves, bringing them over to the pot where Morgana was standing guard.

"Playing commoners, are we?" Morgana asked, her lips quirking.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. It sounds -- nice, actually." Morgana laughed, squeezed Gwen's hand, and watched the leaves Gwen dropped carefully into the pot.

"Excellent work, ladies," said Stephen, walking over and sniffing appreciatively. "Thank you for all your help -" he made a gesture, "- if you go through those doors, you'll reach the hall, you'll want to take your seats in good time."

+

The food was delicious - courses that took the kind of intricate preparation that Gwen never had the energy for, cooking for one as she usually did. Merlin was full of appreciative noises as he tucked into stew and bread with little ceremony, and Arthur and Morgana seemed to enjoy the meal as well, especially seeing as it was washed down with as much home-brewed ale as anyone could want.

They were surrounded by the people of the village, all of whom were more interested in discussing the affairs of the village rather than questioning the newcomers. That didn't stop the four of them from getting involved, however, as it wasn't long before Merlin became embroiled in a friendly but involved debate about how to get the best rye harvests. Arthur watched the conversation, seemingly amazed to discover there existed an area of knowledge in which Merlin was far more qualified than himself.

Morgana, meanwhile, appeared fascinated by Elizabeth and her unofficial position as the village's leader, and was full of questions about both the inner workings of the community and their relationship with the kingdom at large.

"Queen Mary's been a benevolent monarch ever since the king died," Elizabeth said. "Taxes have gone down, we're at peace with our neighbours, and life is good here."

"What about sorcery?" Morgana asked, her eyes not quite meeting Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, you're from Camelot. Some of those who fled Uther's persecution have found their way here, and they're safe."

"Oh," said Morgana softly. Gwen briefly laid her hand over hers.

They ate, and they ate, _and they ate_. Gwen couldn't remember the last time she'd been so full.

Eventually, Elizabeth coughed delicately and pushed her empty plate a little away from her. "If you'll indulge us, I'd be delighted if you'd join us in a tradition," she said, sipping ale. She got to her feet, and the hall went silent.

"My friends, we have feasted well tonight, I think." There were appreciative murmurs from around the room. "We owe our thanks to Stephen and our guests, who pitched in also." She waved a hand at the four of them. "And now, we pay our thanks to those who help us most."

Suddenly the hall was bustling with movement as people turned to each other or got up from their seats. And everyone was kissing. Elizabeth walked over to the next table and kissed a man there, soundly and with a beaming smile. A few seats down from Gwen, a woman who had previously been introduced as the village doctor, was quickly buried under a small avalanche of kisses until she was red in the face.

"Those who help us most," Gwen murmured.

"I think I like this village!" said Arthur.

"Who helps you most, then?" Morgana asked with a grin, gesturing with her mug.

"That would be my loyal servant here," said Arthur, draping an arm across Merlin's shoulders.

"Really?" said Merlin, looking startled.

"But of course. C'mere." Arthur was pink-cheeked from the warmth of the room and the ale, but his eyes were sharp and glittering with intent.

Gwen watched in fascination as Arthur lifted up Merlin's chin, surprisingly gentle, and kissed him full on the mouth. When he drew away, Merlin was wide-eyed and still. Gwen felt an irresistible grin tugging at her lips.

"Well, I can do better than that," Morgana said at Gwen's side.

Gwen turned, and Morgana brushed the hair from her face before leaning in to kiss her, with just a hint of tongue. Gwen could almost feel Morgana's wicked laughter against her mouth.

All in all, the feast was over far too soon.

+

They elected to camp out in a field just outside the village that night despite Elizabeth's protests - they had more than enough gear, after all, and all four of them felt filled with the spirit of adventure. Adventure or ale, one of the two.

After an hour or so of inexpertly putting up tents in the dark, Gwen wondered what on earth they'd been thinking. However, Arthur finally declared that the canvas was unlikely to fall about their heads in the next few hours, and so Gwen crawled in gratefully beside Morgana while Merlin and Arthur bickered amicably about who should sleep on which side of their tent.

"Mmm," said Morgana sleepily to Gwen as she settled under the blankets. "Budge over here, 's cold."

Gwen obliged, smiling to herself and lying on her side to face Morgana, tucking the thick woollen blankets around herself. "Whatever shall we do for a whole week?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Morgana murmured back, reaching out to squeeze their hands together.

Gwen felt her eyes drift gently shut, the wind whistling outside, but she didn't seem to quite get around to letting go of Morgana's hand.

+

The next morning, Gwen crawled out of the tent early, trying to be quiet but mostly failing. Morgana didn't seem to stir, however, and Gwen felt amazed anew at how much things had changed, that Morgana could finally count on a good night's rest. It was partly thanks to Morgause's gift, but also, Gwen thought, to the fact that Morgana kept her secret a little further from her chest now, with nothing kept hidden between the four of them. It hadn't been easy, but it was better.

Merlin was already up, starting the beginnings of a fire.

"Morning!" Gwen called out.

Merlin smiled, looking both exasperated and fond. "I think Arthur woke up especially so that he could wake _me_ up and get me to make breakfast."

Gwen laughed and sat down beside him, watching the flames start to creep up. They both busied themselves with the activities of the morning, Merlin preparing the food they had left while Gwen crept back into the tent, rummaging for one of Morgana's dresses so that she could air it out in the sunshine.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a holiday," Merlin said after a while.

Gwen laughed. "No one said it was a holiday for you and me. I don't mind, though."

Merlin seemed to think about that for a moment. "I suppose I don't either. What on earth has happened to me?"

"You get attached sooner or later, everyone does," Gwen said, thinking of some of the older servants she knew, ones who had served their employers for dozens of years and wouldn't dream of doing anything else.

She wouldn't mind growing old with Morgana.

"I think it's more that Arthur's finally worn me down," said Merlin.

"I doubt anyone could do that to you, even Arthur."

Merlin just raised his eyebrows.

"What? Oh, Merlin, come on, Arthur hasn't worn me down either."

"Well, he's done _something_."

"He hasn't, not really. It's -- you know we can't."

"I know things will be different someday," Merlin said softly.

"Who's to say he'll wait for someday? Who's to say I will?" Gwen shook herself a little. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -- I ought to go and check on Morgana."

Naturally, that was the moment that Arthur's sleepy, tousled head appeared from the tent's opening. "Ah, Guinevere!" he said cheerfully. "Do you know if perhaps Merlin has intentions of feeding us sometime this lifetime?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Breakfast's almost ready, Arthur."

"Excellent," said Arthur, stretching out.

Gwen couldn't help but watch as the morning sunshine slanted into the tent, falling on Arthur's bare shoulders, the dip of his spine. She blinked and looked away, and went to fetch Morgana.

+

They spent their days doing precisely what they pleased, and Gwen felt as though hour by hour every worry and every heartache were slowly unwinding, flowing away into the green, sweet-smelling grass, soft beneath her bare feet.

Morgana challenged Arthur to a duel, beat him soundly, and spent days crowing about it. Arthur was restless at first, setting himself to turning their camp into some kind of miniature fortress, but eventually he calmed and took to doing not very much of anything at all. Merlin visited the village, looking thrilled to be able to engage in the slow, seasonal pace of life again. It was lambing season, and so on Merlin's third visit to Layden he returned with a tiny sheep in tow.

"She just ... followed me home," Merlin said, abashed.

The sheep had black, soft fur, enormous eyes, and Gwen instantly decided it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Just so long as you give it back when we go," said Arthur, resigned.

For Gwen's own part, she found herself waking up early each morning and cooking with Merlin, walking through the woods in the afternoon - sometimes alone, sometimes with Morgana - and sitting by the fire in the evening, listening to Arthur tell far-fetched stories.

It was perfect. Here, without the restraints of Camelot, they were just four people, four friends. Maybe something else, too, something strong and deep that Gwen felt as her breath mingled with Morgana's each night, as she exchanged shy smiles with Arthur, as an impossible warmth bloomed in her chest at the sight of Merlin, ridiculous pet lamb and all. She didn't understand what it meant, but she knew that she was happy.

+

On the fourth morning, Gwen came outside and was stunned to discover Arthur sitting quietly by the fire, a pan of water resting on a contraption that Gwen suspected was made out of some of his old armour.

"Good morning," said Arthur cheerfully. "I've got water from the river and eggs from the village; should be ready soon."

"You're cooking?" Gwen asked dubiously.

Arthur had the grace to look a little abashed. "I've learned a little, I think. Though I'll confess that boiling an egg may be at the limit of my current capacities."

Gwen smirked and sat next to him, trying not to show the pride she felt that Arthur, just sometimes, took the lessons others taught him to heart - and not just about cookery. "Well, you have to start small," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur enquired while poking the eggs with a stick. Gwen tried not to giggle.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "I'm just about used to the quiet compared to Camelot."

Arthur smiled. "It's unsettling, isn't it? Merlin seems positively smitten with the whole affair, which is just typical." His tone was light, but Gwen could hear the undertone in his words.

"Arthur -" she hesitated. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing with Merlin, you mean," said Arthur, glancing over at her then returning his gaze to the fire. "Fine, it's fine." He sighed. "It means that every time I meet with my father the only thing I can think about is that I've accidentally ended up harbouring a sorcerer, that not turning in him goes against everything I believe, but so would handing over a friend -- honestly, Guinevere, I wish I didn't know."

"It wasn't his fault," Gwen said quietly.

"You think I don't know that?" Arthur sighed. "He sacrificed his safety to protect me, the _idiot_."

The story, as Gwen had heard it, was that Merlin and Arthur had been on a hunting trip when a terrible beast, magical and impervious to Arthur's crossbow and sword, had borne down on them. Merlin had stopped it the only way he knew how, in full view of the crown prince of Camelot. It was the kind of stupid, noble heroism that Merlin specialised in.

"Some good has come of it all, though," said Gwen.

"Oh, you mean the magician's club he's formed with Morgana, who, as it turns out, can see the future?" Arthur said incredulously. "I'm carrying so many secrets around with me these days that I think I may burst."

"Well," Gwen said quietly, "now you know how they feel."

Arthur didn't reply right away, turning instead to look at Gwen properly.

"What is it?" Gwen asked after a long, still moment.

"I was only thinking," said Arthur, his eyes not leaving hers, "that there are many secrets I wish I did not have to keep."

Gwen swallowed as a quiet thrill struck her once again, a reminder that her feelings for Arthur were not misplaced, that in fact they were more than returned. It was one of the happiest of her secrets, one she carried with her, warm and safe. She held no illusions that this fragile thing was enough to survive the years ahead into Arthur's kingship, but here and now - it was good.

The moment ended only when they heard a sudden cry from the tents, a cry that Gwen was all too familiar with. She went rushing to Morgana without a backward glance, her heart sinking.

+

Morgana was sitting bolt upright and wide-eyed when Gwen entered the tent.

"Morgana, it's okay, it's all right, I'm here," Gwen murmured, rushing over to her and drawing her into a tight embrace. Morgana felt steady beneath Gwen's touch, which was a relief.

Morgana fisted her hands into the fabric of Gwen's dress, her breathing gradually slowing. "There's danger here," she said, "Arthur, he --" she trailed off. "I have to talk to Merlin."

"Why, what is it?"

"We'll need his magic to stop it."

Gwen blinked, remembered that this was her life now, and decided she'd better go fetch the warlock from the next tent.

Arthur was looking anxious outside, but she waved him off. "This falls under the general category of things you don't want to know about."

"Right," said Arthur, resigned. "Is there time to eat these eggs?"

Gwen laughed and ducked into the other tent to fetch Merlin. He had a habit of sleeping like the dead, so it took a good few firm shakes before he made any signs of stirring.

"Urgh," said Merlin.

"Merlin, it's Gwen. Morgana's had a vision; I think some terrible magical creature is going to eat Arthur for lunch, or something."

"Not again," Merlin groaned.

"So, you really need to get up," Gwen continued.

There was a long pause, then Merlin cracked an eye open. "See what I mean about never getting a holiday? I hate my life."

"Come on," said Gwen, rooting around for a clean shirt for him. "Listen, you've got time for breakfast, and Arthur's cooking and everything."

"He's what? Sure that's not the nightmare Morgana had?"

Gwen laughed and tossed a shirt over him. Merlin sat up, grinning slightly. "All right, I'll admit that this I have to see."

+

Breakfast was ...

"Very good for a first attempt!" Gwen said cheerfully.

"I've had worse," Merlin added in an attempt to be encouraging.

"Disgusting," Morgana pronounced gleefully. "Arthur, you are a complete failure. Also, I need to borrow your sword."

Arthur opened his mouth, then seemed to remember that he didn't want to know. "Just take e of the spares, all right?"

Morgana glared at him witheringly. "You want to fob me off with second-best?"

"I -- no, I suppose I don't," said Arthur, resigned. "Just bring it back in one piece!"

When Merlin and Morgana returned from the woods an hour or so later, dirty and mussed, Arthur held his hands up and proclaimed very loudly that he heard nothing, saw nothing, knew nothing. Gwen slipped away to help them clean up and hear all about their latest adventure.

+

It was seven days after they first arrived at the crossing that Henry came to see them. "The water's receding, you should able to make the crossing tomorrow."

There was almost audible reluctance from all four of them, and Henry smiled. "Also, I've been informed that Elizabeth requests your presence again at dinner tonight. Don't worry, it's no big feast this time."

"We'd be honoured," said Arthur.

+

Elizabeth served them a glistening ham with steaming vegetables, pouring them each a cup of sweet apple cider. Her home was warm and peaceful - Gwen guessed that she lived alone, and felt a sense of unexpected connection.

They discussed village issues - the case of the man caught hoarding fruit he'd picked from the orchard, upcoming weddings, and twins that were born to a woman living on one of the outlying farms.

At the end of the meal, Elizabeth got to her feet, and Gwen followed suit, about to help her stack dishes. But Elizabeth shook her head, and instead simply raised her hands. The plates piled themselves neatly up and headed for the kitchen.

Gwen couldn't feel as surprised as perhaps she ought to. These days she realised that nothing was quite how it appeared. Morgana and Merlin both stared at her in amazement and something like hope, and Gwen could see the play of conflicting emotions across Arthur's face.

"Did you have something to do with the flooded crossing?" Arthur asked, suspicion winning out.

Elizabeth smiled, acknowledging the question, even as Gwen longed to apologise for Arthur's rudeness.

"I did not, no," she said. "But, it has been said the there is magic in these parts far beyond my powers. Perhaps there is a reason the four of you have been waylaid here this past week. Consider that, Arthur Pendragon."

Then it was Arthur's turn to gape. "How did you --" he spluttered.

"You sincerely think I would not recognise Camelot's prince?" Elizabeth asked. "You really are very sweet. And I must commend you for not using to position to lord it over us here, as would have been very easy for you to do. You have a good heart." She smiled, and Arthur bowed his head briefly.

She looked around the others, who remained still and silent, suddenly hanging on her every word. "Really, it's been quite an honour eating with the four of you. A good king, a noble queen, a powerful sorceress and a great warlock." She looked at Morgana. "I think you know what I speak of."

Morgana nodded quietly, and Gwen shivered as she looked between of them, unable to share their insights into the path that lay ahead. _Queen_, Elizabeth had said. The thought lingered.

Elizabeth bid them each good night, her smile sweet and her eyes knowing. She had words to impart to Morgana, words murmured in her ear that made Morgana frown then nod seriously. When it was Gwen's turn, Elizabeth had words for her too.

"Do not wait for a future that may never come," she said, low by Gwen's ear.

Gwen wanted to ask more, but then Elizabeth was squeezing her shoulder and moving to shake hands with Merlin, and after a moment, Gwen rather thought she knew what Elizabeth had meant.

+

They sat out late that night, under the light of the waxing moon, talking about the week and more often than not finding excuses to poke gentle fun at each other. Arthur gave a great dramatic demonstration of just how much Merlin was going to cry when the time came to say goodbye to his new best friend, and Merlin glanced over to where Meredith the sheep was sleeping, and pouted appropriately.

Morgana soundly mocked for Arthur for his mediocre cooking skills, Arthur retorted that at least he'd _tried_, and before long it turned into one of those arguments the two of them had that seemed to involve every childhood misdemeanour and embarrassing incident. Gwen had heard it all before, but some of it was new to Merlin, and soon he was doubled over laughing at the story of the time Arthur had tried to take on some no doubt ferocious weeds with his wooden sword and had ended up failing so spectacularly that Gaius was treating him for stings and splinters for a week.

Gwen watched her three friends laughing, their smiles bright and uncomplicated, and the full meaning of Elizabeth's words came back to her. Merlin sat back up, catching his breath, and Gwen leaned over to kiss him. Suddenly, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. She felt Merlin start and hesitate for a second, but then he opened up to her, his hand cool against her cheek.

"Gwen," Merlin said softly as she pulled away, "what was that?"

"I want--" Gwen started, fighting down a sense of intense embarrassment. "I don't want this to change, for us to change."

"That was kind of a change," said Merlin.

"I'm not sure if it was," Gwen answered, looking to Arthur and Morgana, both watching silently. "I don't want to have to wait for something that may never happen, and I don't want to choose between the people that I love."

Morgana reached out to grab gwen's arm, something urgent and longing in her touch, and so Gwen could do nothing but meet her with a kiss.

"I -- I don't --" Arthur said, full of uncertainty.

Merlin was there to ease his doubts. "Maybe Gwen's right," he said. "Maybe we don't have to change."

"But we've never -- this is _definitely_ new," said Arthur.

"On the surface, perhaps. But it's okay, Arthur, I think -- I think that we can have this."

There was quiet, then, and Gwen turned to see Merlin reaching for Arthur as though reaching for dry land, anchoring himself in the press of Arthur's mouth against his. Arthur let out a low, small sound, something drawn from him by Merlin's fingers splayed across the nape of his neck.

The four of them came together after that, magic sparking as Merlin and Morgana touched palms, and a different kind of spark running through Gwen's bones as Arthur stroked a broad line down the hollow of her throat.

"Guinevere," he said, a little hoarse and aching, "has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?"

Gwen just smiled at that, broad and beaming, and felt the moonlight bathe her skin. She kissed Arthur then, good, sweet and unhurried, and reached for Morgana and Merlin's intertwined hands.


End file.
